Fear of Contact
by MT's Souless6
Summary: You know growing up I've always wanted to be a Hero, But when i got me semblance everything went downhill, people started to avoid me...they were afraid of what i could do of what I could let the SEE and FEEL and well it scared me too, But there was someone who was't afraid who called my curse a gift, he even invited me to his school, Dad has some cool friends (Work in progress)


**Hey everyone! MT here writing my first RWBY Fanfiction, now this was inspired by something I read way~ back when I first joined Fanfiction but sadly I can't remember its name…Anyway! I hope you enjoy this I had a lot writing this**

 **Warning: I'm a novice writher (if there is such a thing) so there will be a few errors hopefully nothing major I'll try my best to improve as it goes on**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Final Fantasy is owned SQUAREENIX, any or all songs I used in this fic belong to their respective company's**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Arc Residences backyard**

Twelve year Jaune body hit the ground with a loud thud, standing over him was his twin sister Joan with a satisfied smirk on face, Jaune groaned as he stood up rubbing the red mark on his face where his sister had stroke him with her wooden sword and man did it hurt

"Couldn't you have hold back just a little?" Jaune frowns as his picks up his training sword

"Asking your little sister to hold back isn't very manly you know~" Joan teased him as she got back into her stance "Besides you're never going to unlock your _Aura_ if I hold back on you"

"Hey I'm 12 years old I'll worry about be manly when I actually start to care" Jaune grumbles

Jaune grimaced at that it's true besides Bleu and Rouge who are both six years old he was the only one without his aura unlocked, his eldest sister Vert had unlocked hers at age 8, Blanc and Noir had theirs at age 10, Joan did the same so why was it that he was the only one who couldn't? As an Arc this didn't do the family name any favors

Jaune growled and charged at her sword at his side once in range he swept at her feet which she dodge easily getting frustrated Jaune decided to throw caution to the wind and do something unexpected because fighting normally isn't working, he rears up and flings his sword at her successfully catching her off-guard, yelping in surprise Joan brings her arms up to block the sword from hitting her in the face and Jaune took advantage of that and runs at her tackling her to the ground before she could recover

"Gotcha!" Jaune yells in victory as he pinned her, Joan struggles for a bit before giving up and pouts, too bad aura didn't actually make you 'stronger'

"No fair…" Joan whines as Jaune gets off her and helps her up, she huffs and folds her arms "That was a dirty trick Jaune!"

Jaune laughs "No it wasn't you said if I touch you I win, you didn't specify _how~_ your rule remember" Jaune pumps his fist in the air and starts doing a little victory dance "Today my losing streak comes to an end WOOHOO!"

Not wanting to ruin her brother's celebration by reminding him it was just against her, Joan laughs along with him patting on the back "Way to go big bro!"

The sound of clapping catches the twin's attentions they turn around to see their father Cloud Arc leaning against the doorframe smiling proudly at them, which was rare cause he hardly smiles "DAD!" the two off them ran over to him hugging his legs "Welcome home!" Joan lets go of his leg and looks up at him confusing "But mom said you wouldn't be back for another month, how are back so soon?"

"Weeell" He looks away with a hint of red on his face "Your mom called a few days ago and…" He looks back at the sheepishly "It looks we are adding a new member the family" He smiles brightly

Jaune and Joan looks at each other then back their dad "Does that mean what it we think it means?" Cloud nods in confirmation and they squeal in glee "IS IT A BOY? I ALWAYS WANTED A LITTLE BROTHER!" Joan asks shaking her father's leg Jaune nods he wanted a little brother too he already had three older sister AND three younger ones it's lonely sometimes being to only boy

Cloud pats them on their heads "Well it's too early to know for certain but anyway Joan why don't you go join your mother and sisters in the living room I want to speak with Jaune for a bit" Joan nods and runs inside "NO RUNNING IN TH-ah forget it…" He turn to Jaune with a stern look "Jaune…I want you to tell me the truth, were you trying to force your aura to unlock itself"

Jaune too afraid to look away just gave a nervous nod, tears were beginning to form in his eyes "I-I s-sorry I just-"

Cloud places his hand on Jaune's head and kneels down to look him in the eyes "Hey now no need to cry I'm not mad at you but Jaune we've talked about this" His voice lowers " _Forcing your aura out is extremely dangerous for someone your age it could cause you something dear"_ this cause Jaune to flinch at his voice, Cloud sighs and then smiles ruffling Jaune's hair "you're an Arc it will naturally…eventually" He then stood up and held his hand out "Or I could unlock it for you" Jaune stares at his father's hand his own hand twitches forward a little but he held it back and shook his head, Cloud chuckles "You're my son alright stubborn just like your old man" He puts his hand on Jaune head again "You've come so far on your own and without aura too, I'm very proud of you son".

"HE…."

 **Ba-bump, Ba-bump**

"…was…"

 **Ba-bump, Ba-bump**

"PROUD!"

 **Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!**

Jaune eyes widen at those words, the was the first time his father ever said he was proud of him, Jaune looks a up at his father's genuine proud smile and his eyes start to tear up as a sudden warmth came over him

Cloud eyes widen as a bright white glow radiates from Jaune and then a sudden sense of dread came to him

Jaune tried to whipe away his tears of joys not noticing the white light around him fading, once he dried his eyes he gave his dad the biggest smile he cloud give but the smile fell went he saw his father's face

Cloud's face was pale like he had seen a ghost, his eyes were unfocused like he wasn't even conscious and he was shaking as if he was standing in a blizzard

"D-dad?" Jaune called out worryingly, not getting a response Jaune moved closer to him causing his father's hand to slip off of his head,

When they broke contact Cloud gasps as if he was coming up air, his face was blue and his legs were shaky he took two steps back before stumbling to the ground breathing heavily, Jaune moves ove to him but Cloud stops him "J-jaune (pant, pant pant) g-get your m- mother and do NOT t-touch a-a-anyone!…" he passes out with that

Jaune stood there mortified "D-dad?"

"Dad?!"

"DAAAAAAD!"

 **~~CONTACT~~**

Jaune opens his with a groan, holding his stomach trying his hardest to keep down his break, just how much longer would he have to spend on this flying human death trap!

" _ **Attention all passengers we'll be arriving at beacon in 15 minute"**_

…Oh. But that was like an eternity to him, Jaune scrunches as he leans back sliding down into his 'seat' as he tried to fall back asleep, the key word is tried but unfortunately for him his groaning and attire had gain him more than a little attention

"Hey what's wrong with that guy?" Motion sickness!

"Why does he keep moaning like that is he in pain" YES!

"Why is he covered up in bandages was he in some kind of horrible accident?" No….

But he couldn't blame them he WAS covered head to toe in bandages but it wasn't because he was hurt it was just a part of his outfit and for his and theirs protection

Jaune is wearing his normal attire with a few modifications, the bunny from his black hoodie was replace by his sisters with a Chocobo and on the back was the roman numeral VII, he got rid of his armor and had it melted down into new white gauntlets with the Arc symbol on them and as for the bandages well they covered most of his body the only parts that weren't covered was his ocean blue eyes, his mouth and a few locks of his blond hair.

"It's okay Jaune just ignore them and try not to puke" He said to himself as his stomach groans in agony "Well at least it can't get any worse" He gave a forced laugh, just then the bullhead experienced a little turbulence it was nothing serious for the pilots or passengers but for Jaune well…

Jaune shot up out of his seat holding both his hands over his mouth "Trashcan, trashcan, trashcan, TRASHCAN!" He looked about frantically for a trashcan luckily he spotted one across the room "Oh thank Oum!" he rushed his way through the crowd of soon-to-be students trying his best not to bump into anyone he didn't want to risk his semblance activating and scarring someone for life, when he almost made it a girl with long blond hair came out of nowhere tugging another girl with short dark hair with her _"Oh for Oum's sake!"_ Jaune bumped into the shorter girl almost knocking her over but continued his way to the bin

"HEY WATCH WHERE YO-" The blond girl yelled but stop halfway as she watch Jaune hurl into the bin "…eh forget it"

Jaune whimpered looking up "I'm s-sorry" and goes back to hurling

 **~~CONTACT~~**

"OH SWEET GROUND I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!" Jaune toss himself at the ground trying to hug it

 **KA-BOOM!**

Jaune's 'loving' reunion with ground was interrupted by an explosion "What the Oum was that!?" looking to his left he say the same girl he bumped into being berated by a another with long white hair _"Should I step in I do owe her an apology for bumping into her…"_ As he got up another girl walked over to them "Looks like I'm not needed then" He watched as the white hair girl stormed off looking pissed and the black hair walked off with a satisfied smirk on her face leaving the other girl by herself dejected on the ground

" _Now the smart thing to do is mind my own business"_ He thought to himself then he looked at her face, she looked like a lost puppy making his big brothers instincts go off "then again I never said I was smart…"

He sighs and walks over the girl and held out his hand "Hey there, need a hand?" The dejected girl looks at the hand then at Jaune then nods before taking it, Jaune pulled the girl up to her feet

"Hey aren't you the guy that threw up on the Bullhead?" She asked

" _OH COME ON!"_

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before making fun of the guy who helped you" Jaune says jokingly "I'm Jaune by the way Jaune Arc"

"O-oh right sorry, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" Ruby gave a nervous chuckle "I wasn't making fun oy you I'm just…bad at small talk" she gave a halfhearted laugh

"Heh, don't worry about it I'm not good at small talk either" Jaune laughs with her "How about we start over?"

Ruby nobs happily

 **~~CONTACT~~**

"So your telling you took down a bunch of thugs robbing a dust store all by yourself and get into Beacon two years early but could defend yourself against that white hair chick" Jaune laughs

"Hey it's that funny beside at least I didn't puke on my first day" Ruby teased

"Hey I'll have you know motion sickness is a very common thing at least I didn't explode" Jaune huffed

"Hey!" Ruby punched him on the arm

"Hah, Jaune one, Ruby zero!" Jaune cheered

"Uh-huh whatever you say at least I don't look like a mummy" She grins

Jaune holds his chest in fake pain "Ouch what was low blow _Crater Face~"_

"Whatever _Vomit boy,_ anyway I got this thing" Ruby pulled out a red metal box(?) that morph into a giant scythe "This is Crescent Rose, she's my baby" Ruby cooed hugging her weapon

"Whoa that's cool!" Jaune awed

"She's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby said proudly

"Sooo it's also a gun?" Jaune asked simply

"You make it sound less impressive when you put it like that" Ruby sweatdropped putting crescent rose away "Anyway is showed you my thing now so me yours" Ruby says excitedly

"Phrasing Ruby…" Jaune says reach over his shoulder for his wea…pon

"MY WEAPON!" Jaune screamed looking around frantically "Where is it!? Where is it?!"

"Jaune what's wrong?" Ruby asked watching run around like a maniac "You really didn't lose your weapon did you?"

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere I mean I had it when I boarded the Bullhead" Jaune replied before his eyes widen "MY WEAPON IS ON THE BULLHEAD!" He yells before taking off

"Hey wait for me I don't know my way around this place!" Ruby yells chasing after him

Unknowing to the two Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were watching the entire spectacle from above

Glynda sighs as she watches the race across the courtyard "Are you sure about this Ozpin? If what you say is true that boys power may cause more harm than good

Ozpin took a long sip of his mug "While is power is unique it leaves him more vulnerable and isolated, I made a promise to his father that I would help him control his power which is why Qrow will be joining us as a teacher once he returns since there semblances are similar" He took another sip of his coffee "Now I do believe it's time for orientation, shall we get going" He makes his way to the elevator with Glynda following behind

 **Back outside…**

"Come on Ruby we're gonna be late!"

"And whose fault is that?!"

" _Man I haven't had this much fun in ages"_

 **END.**

 **Alright that's the end of this chapter, please leave review and throw in some advice while you're at it (please no flames) I'll try to update weekly**

 **Goodnight everybody**

 **MT Out!**


End file.
